


Roamin' Nights

by LeFay_Strent



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman is cute when he's sleepy, Sleepy Boys, Virgil is too awake for this, background platonic lamp - Freeform, the prinxiety can either be read as platonic or low-key romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFay_Strent/pseuds/LeFay_Strent
Summary: Not that anyone’s looking right now, but Virgil’s glad that it’s dark in the kitchen, lest the color in his cheeks show. Roman’s not usually this affectionate with Virgil. Makes him wonder if he even realizes that this is Virgil he’s basically trying to use as a pillow.





	Roamin' Nights

It’s cold and quiet.

Virgil blinks his eyes open. Shapes gradually take form in the darkness. The tv in the corner. The end of the couch. The banister framing the side of the stairs.

He turns his head to the left to see bundled up bodies. It’s the other three. Right, yeah, he remembers now. Movie night, pallet in the floor, staying up late until they passed out. Virgil idly wonders who must have been awake last to turn the tv off.

Whoever’s beside him had commandeered Virgil’s blanket at some point during the night. The air’s pretty icy, even with his hoodie on. He frowns. Maybe he should bump the thermostat up. Or get more blankets?

Virgil sits up. It’s too dark to tell who’s who. They’re all just huddled together, one of them letting out soft snores that Virgil can barely hear over the the hum of the air conditioner. He sits there and stares at them for the longest time, tired but too awake now. He shivers lightly.

Eventually he moves sluggishly to stand. He tries not to make a sound, but the one lying closest to him must sense the movement.

“Virge?” a voice thick with sleep calls out. Virgil has no idea how he can tell that it’s Virgil, since Virgil is struggling to place who this is. A hand reaches out to grasp at the end of his hoodie, forcing him to linger there in a kneeling position.

“Relax, I’m just getting some water,” Virgil assures them. It’s not really a lie. He is kinda thirsty. He just plans on getting more blankets while he’s up too.

“Wait, what? Where are you goin?” he mumbles, obviously too sleepy to process Virgil’s words. Virgil realizes then that it’s Roman who’s talking.

He rolls his eyes fondly and gently pries Roman’s hand away. He tucks it back under the blanket. “Shh, I’ll be right back.”

Virgil creeps out of the living room and into the kitchen. He turns the stove light on, not wanting to brighten things up too much and wake the others. As quietly as possible, he fetches a glass from the cabinet and gets himself some water. He lingers by the sink sipping on the cool liquid. It’s nice, even despite the cold. Virgil closes his eyes and breathes in and out slowly.

It’s peaceful, this time somewhere between late night and early morning. It’s a comfort to his protective instincts to know that the others are resting nearby, easily in reach and safe in slumber.

Well, some of them are still slumbering away.

Bare feet shuffle against tile floor. Virgil opens his eyes to see who’s joined him. It’s Roman of course. Too stubborn to go back to sleep.

“Hey,” Virgil whispers out a greeting.

Roman squints at him with a frown pulling down his features. With his crazy case of bedhead and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, he looks entirely too disgruntled like this, like a little kid who’s upset they had to be woken up for school.

Maybe Roman wants to complain at Virgil then. Or maybe he just wanted some water too? Or wait, maybe there was something wrong? Virgil sets his glass down on the counter as Roman approaches him. He opens his mouth, about to ask if Roman’s okay.

Roman lets out a little whine just as disgruntled as his expression and softly headbutts Virgil’s shoulder. Wait no, he’s actually just resting his head there, using Virgil as support like he’s too sleepy to stand on his own.

A breathy laugh escapes him as he tries hard to contain the sound of his amusement.

“What’s the matter, Princey? Didn’t get enough beauty sleep?” Virgil teases.

Roman lets out a muffled noise that sounds vaguely like it’s supposed to be a human language.

Virgil gives him a minute to see if he’ll elaborate or move. He does neither. In fact, he’s starting to lean more heavily into Virgil.

Virgil hesitates before bringing his hand up to Roman’s blanketed back. After a few seconds, he skims his palm lightly in little circles, hoping the touch comes off as soothing rather than awkward. Roman doesn’t complain at least.

“Roman? You okay there?”

Nothing.

He’s probably too sleepy to respond. It’s always so fascinating to see Roman like this, when all of his high-energy has been spent for the day and the tiredness sinks in bone deep. He’s prone to passing out anywhere, awake one moment and asleep the next. He’s usually a heavy sleeper too, but if something wakes him up before he’s ready, he’ll be sluggish and half-asleep, constantly in a state of being moments away from nodding off.

It’s very different from someone like Virgil who keeps his guard up even when he’s sleeping.

“What’d you even get up for?” Virgil asks, knowing that he won’t get an answer.

And he doesn’t. Roman releases a deep breath of contentment and huddles closer to Virgil.

Not that anyone’s looking right now, but Virgil’s glad that it’s dark in the kitchen, lest the color in his cheeks show. Roman’s not usually this affectionate with Virgil. Makes him wonder if he even realizes that this is Virgil he’s basically trying to use as a pillow.

“C’mon,” Virgil says, putting some sternness into his voice as he pushes Roman up. He pointedly ignores the pitiful little whimper Roman makes. “Let’s get you back to bed. Or floor. Whatever, let’s go.”

“…don’t wanna,” Roman mumbles so incoherently that it takes Virgil a moment to parse through the jumbled words.

Virgil snickers. “Man you’re fussy when you’re sleepy.”

“Not sleepy . . .”

“Say that to me again but this time with your eyes open.”

Roman does not open his eyes. In fact, he starts to lean forward again towards Virgil.

“C’mon,” Virgil huffs. He gives up on trying to keep Roman from leaning on him and acts as his human crutch. Roman doesn’t fight Virgil as he guides him back to the living room and onto the floor.

“Stay,” he whispers at Roman. He still needs to get those blankets after all.

He half expects Roman’s stubborn nature to kick in, and though he tries to grasp at Virgil’s hoodie again, Virgil slips away. He manages to get to the closet where they keep the extra blankets. He slides them off the top shelf and closes the closet door with a faint click. Arms loaded, he walks back around the couch.

Roman is sat up, but at least he didn’t get up again. Was he waiting for Virgil to come back? Virgil huffs quietly to himself and shakes his head. Roman really does act like a fussy child sometimes. Virgil would love to tease him about it later, but odds are he won’t remember this. He tends to forget what he does when he’s Sleepy Roman.

Virgil makes quick work of throwing the blankets over everyone. Roman settles back down when Virgil throws one over him too.

With that done, Virgil lays down and snuggles under the blankets he saved for himself. Roman blindly fumbles through the blankets and the dark until he snags his fingers in the sleeve of Virgil’s hoodie.

“Am I your teddy now?” Virgil asks. The late hour is catching up with him and, through a jaw-cracking yawn, he says, “If you try to cuddle me, I’m kicking you.”

Roman doesn’t try to cuddle him. He doesn’t respond either. He’s probably fast asleep now.

Satisfied, Virgil closes his eyes. The hand grasping loosely at his hoodie anchors his body while his thoughts drift away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what was going through Roman's tired brain the whole time.
> 
> "Virgil. Virgil is going away. Virgil is gone. No, don't like. Must go find Virgil... Found Virgil. Can sleep now... No, Virgil is gone again. Virgil? Oh, Virgil is back now. Can sleep again. Wait...yes, that's Virgil's hoodie. All is good. Can sleep now."


End file.
